


Larry Stylinson - Fanfiction: Colourless

by angelbird2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbird2/pseuds/angelbird2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes without Harry around Louis felt colourless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Stylinson - Fanfiction: Colourless

[18th July 2012](http://angelbird2.tumblr.com/post/27477334677/fanfiction-colourless)

##  [Fanfiction: Colourless ](http://angelbird2.tumblr.com/post/27477334677/fanfiction-colourless)

Prompt 20. Colourless. Fanfic 100.

Summary: Sometimes without Harry around Louis felt colourless.

Pairings: Larry Stylinson.

Sometimes when Harry wasn’t with him he felt colourless, like he was incomplete. Louis can’t remember when being around Haz begin to felt this way, it’s like when Harry was around the world had colour, he had colour.

When Harry was sad, Louis was calm and blue. When Harry was happy, Louis was vibrant and yellow. When Harry first woke up in the morning and looked at Louis with such love and devotion, Louis was a million different colours.

But when he wasn’t with Harry then he felt colourless, he felt dark and grey and even the world around him started losing its colour.

He couldn’t remember when he first started feeling like this, maybe when he was forced to spend time with Eleanor and couldn’t be with Harry. Or maybe when management decided we couldn’t publically be around each other so much.

Whenever it started didn’t really matter because it wouldn’t stop and maybe he didn’t want it to, being around Harry he felt like he was flying, like he could do or be anything in the world.

So maybe he wasn’t really colourless without Haz, maybe he was just like everyone else, normal. Because maybe this was what it was like before he met Harry, before he went to X Factor, sure he was happy he had his family and he had Hannah, but being with Harry felt different, it felt like nothing he’d ever known before.

When he first met Harry in that bathroom on X Factor, he just knew that there was something special about him, something _better_. He asked for his autograph because he knew one day the world would know who this kid is, and Louis wanted a small piece of him before everyone else did.

But when they all got put in the band he knew that he could maybe have a bit bigger piece, he and Harry gelled from the start it was an easy friendship and in time turned into an easy relationship.

Louis couldn’t quite remember when the bromance between the two turned into a romance, they never really talked about it, it was just a steady progression, but that was the thing he loved most about being with Haz he never had to think about it, or question it because it always just felt right.

In hind sight X Factor was the simplest time in their relationship. Back before management got involved, before they were told to act straighter, to hang round the others more and each other less.

On paper that sounded fine but him and Haz just tended to gravitate towards each other and when they couldn’t or weren’t allowed to, when management started booking interviews for just two or three of them that’s Louis first noticed how much better he felt around Harry.

When management couldn’t stop the onslaught of gay rumours they decided to just make things worse by adding a “girlfriend” who would make their adoring fans believe Louis was straight. He didn’t want to lie but really what was the alternative? To say no they made it perfectly clear what would happen to the band if we did that.

The boys knew, knew what me and Haz are to each other, what management were asking from us, and the consequences of saying no. None of us wanted this wonderful dream to end, before it had even really begun.

So we told management yes that I would have a beard.  After that I would have to start taking her on dates and publically announce how happy I was with her, Yep you could see my happiness in all those pictures.

It was around this time that I started to feel that bleakness. That kind of dreariness that started making him feel like there was something wrong maybe with him, or maybe just with his world.

I didn’t put much thought into it because as soon as I was back in our hotel room with Harry in my arms all those feelings went away and just this raw emotion of happiness overcame me that’s when it hit me, I was in love with this boy, that’s why it felt different to anything I’ve ever experienced before. It was this moment when I realized why the world felt colourless without him, because he was my world and when he wasn’t with me my world wasn’t complete.

I knew now that I’d do anything for _my_ Hazza, I’d tear Heaven and Earth apart for him. And I knew that I was going to spend the rest of my life with this boy and nothing not Management, the boys, or our families were going to stop me.

**There I hope you guys liked it, I’m sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors, if anyone is interested in being my beta please message me.**


End file.
